


Make Me Fly

by SaneLunatic, seekeronthepath



Series: Omegle: Surprisingly Awesome [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Relationship Negotiation, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaneLunatic/pseuds/SaneLunatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles figures out that his roommate likes to Dom - which is awesome, because he's a sub, and he's had a crush on Derek for ages. They get talking, and they agree to try out a scene. It's pretty amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Fly

**Author's Note:**

> In the texting section, Stiles is on the left and Derek on the right.

I found your box of 'toys' by accident. I'm sorry.

How did you find that by accident?

It wasn't exactly out in the open

I was looking for the charger you borrowed from me a couple of weeks ago and the box said electronics on the outside...And my phone died so I couldn't really call you and I’m sorry...

Ah

I suppose that's understandable

Phew, okay, I was worried you'd be really pissed at me.

I'm not pleased, but it's as much my fault for labeling the box that way as it is yours for snooping

I know. But now I at least know I was right, which is kinda cool.

Oh?

Right about what?

I had a conversation with someone about sex and that kind of stuff and she mentioned that she thought you might be into something a little kinkier and I agreed and then told her I thought you were a dom.

She didn't think you were a dom though

The contents of my box don't tell you that

Though they do hint at the kind of play I like

I know but your behavior does hint it too and I’m pretty sure I’m right.

Then I suppose I can confirm your guess

Yes, I like domming

Awesome!

Oh?

It means you understand - at least some part of the way - if I ever had trouble with that kind of thing - you see...I go to a BDSM club and some of the doms there are...a little too much for my tastes.

In what way?

So I suppose that if I ever needed to talk at least know I know you wouldn't consider me a freak for enjoying giving up control...

No, I wouldn't

Submission is beautiful - not my thing, but a joy to watch

Thank you. Doms are beautiful in their own way though. They're calm and like a solid rock you can lean on, they're guiding and protecting you and it’s a very nice feeling.

I'm glad you've been able to experience that

I was a bit concerned, considering what you said about the club

Some of the doms are a little too much but not all of them. But I rarely ever do scenes there anymore.

I think I'd have noticed if you were doing them at home

Okay, I don't really do scenes anymore at all. I don't really feel up for it.

Why not?

If you don't mind my asking

You don't have to answer

I don't...I'm not interested in doing it with a stranger anymore. It used to be good enough to just take off the edge when I needed it badly, but last time I barely felt any relief after.

You haven't been able to find a regular dom?

No...I want my dom to be my boyfriend too. That's why it’s problematic. And I, well, I eventually want to reach the point where I get collared.

I see

You have to date first, to get to that point, though

It doesn't seem like you've been looking

And when nobody is ever interested in dating me that’s where it gets hard.

And I am looking, I just...haven't found the right guy

Really? I didn't imagine you'd find it hard to get a date

Why not? Most people find me to be very annoying and say I talk way too much.

You're interesting

And you're clearly beautiful

Most people would disagree on both those points

Well then most people are wrong

Yeah, well, that’s how it is.

I...sometimes I just want to give up because it doesn't seem like there's a guy out there who can make me tick in all the right ways.

You shouldn't

Why not? It doesn't seem like there’s a guy out there fit for me

I'm sorry. I'm sure there is. You just haven't found him yet

Maybe I haven't...

_[delay]_

Stiles, feel free to say no to this, but...

You said you found subbing unsatisfying with a stranger...how about a friend?

I've never scened with anyone I know, so I have no idea what would happen, if I’d be satisfied or not. Why? Are you offering?

If you needed it, yes

I would be honoured to dom for you

Even if that were only to have you kneel next to me for a while, so you could go down for a bit

I do need it, I've been on edge this whole week...I would be really happy if you would dom for me. I’m convinced that I'd love being your sub.

It’s been a while since I've knelt next to someone’s chair and just felt their fingers running through my hair.

Okay then

Yeah? We're actually doing it?

If that's what you want, yes

Obviously we need to negotiate some more first

But I see no reason why not, if you're willing to trust me

I do want that and a part of me needs it, badly.

Some specifics, then

Yeah, I know. Are you thinking contract or just a couple of rules we agree on?

And I already trust you, Derek. I trust you with everything.

It depends on how complicated a scene you want

And that's a rather dangerous thing to say to a dom. I hope you don't say it often.

If you only want something simple, like kneeling next to me, then I don't think we need a full contract

But for anything more complicated, I would prefer one

I don't care as much about how complicated it is but...maybe a temporary contract would do? After all, this might not be the only time we do this and it’s nice to know each other’s limits and all that.

I would appreciate that

Me too, I would feel more at ease if we have one.

What’s dangerous to say? That I trust you as much as I do?

That you trust me with everything, yes

You should /always/ hold enough of yourself back to say no

And it didn't sound like it

I can say no if I need to, Derek. I know how it works but...I trust you that much. I trust you with everything, my heart, soul and body - even my mind if needed.

I tried once going too far for a dom who kept pushing me, it wasn’t a nice experience.

That's...I have to admit, Stiles, that's a little frightening

No, I wouldn't wish that on anyone

...sorry, I...I’m sorry. I make it sound like I’m in love with you or something. God, I’m sorry

Me neither, not even my worst enemy.

...Don't apologise, Stiles. It's a little overwhelming, that's all

I had someone like that as a dom for a while. It's a big part of why I don't sub anymore

I know but I really do feel that way

...If you ever need to talk about it, we can.

Thank you

For the most part, I'm fine with it

But most of my limits are related to that relationship

I can't pretend it doesn't still affect me

Can we meet up in the living room when you get home? I'll have coffee and a bit of food ready for when you get here.

We can talk, and if you want to share about that relationship, you can

That sounds perfect. Thank you, Stiles

I don't mind and besides, I'll probably share why I have a couple of the limits I've got.

No problem, see you soon.

**\-----**

Derek wasn't sure what he was going to find when he came back to the apartment. It had all gone very quickly - Stiles' guess that Derek was a dom; Derek's confirmation; Stiles' confession that he was a sub; Stiles admitting that he wanted - needed - a dom; Derek's offer; Stiles' acceptance. It left Derek more uncertain than he liked to be, but then, that's what this conversation was for. He really did think Stiles' submission would be beautiful. He took one last breath, and unlocked the front door. "Stiles?" he called out as he came in.

Stiles looked up as he heard Derek call out for him and he stood up from the dinner table in the living room and walked out to the hallway with a smile. He felt a little confused about how to greet Derek, because he had always been told by those he'd done a couple of scenes with to greet them with Sir and on his knees, but with Derek it just felt like that would be moving too far and too fast, so he smiled again and simply said, "Hi Derek, welcome home. I made us some dinner so I hope you're hungry." And then he walked to the kitchen to collect the rest of the things for their dinner.

Derek dropped his things inside the doorway of his room and followed Stiles to the living room. The new dynamic was unsettled, uncomfortable - although Derek supposed that was only to be expected. Stiles had set the table already, and there really wasn't anything left to do, so Derek sat while Stiles brought dinner out. He got the feeling Stiles was already thinking of Derek as a dom, somewhat - he seemed...eager to please, and he was averting his eyes more than usual. "Dinner would be wonderful," Derek reassured him. "I always enjoy your cooking."

Stiles felt like he was messing up their friendship big time. He was used to seeing Derek as one of his closest friends but now he couldn't even meet his eyes because he knew the other was a dom, and a part of him wished they'd never had their earlier conversation. He brought out everything before sitting down himself and he kept staring at his plate, hating how awkward he felt, when Derek usually made him feel at ease instead. Stiles waited for Derek to get some food before getting some himself and began to eat slowly, wondering what Derek was thinking about all this.

This was...incredibly awkward. Stiles seemed to be very uncomfortable, and that was making Derek uncomfortable, too. They ate in silence for a while, and at last Derek said softly, "Stiles? Would you look at me please?" When the other man glanced up, Derek smiled a little. "I know we've been talking about you subbing for me, but that doesn't mean you have to be someone other than yourself outside a scene. You can talk, you know? I like to hear you talk."

Stiles felt relief wash over him as Derek asked him to meet his eyes and he smiled back at the older man: for some reason Derek always knew how to make him feel good, or more at ease. He relaxed visibly and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. This shouldn't be awkward. You're my friend and you care about me and I’m sitting here and ruining it because of assholes I've subbed for," he said with a sigh and shook his head.

"You aren't ruining anything," Derek corrected gently. "But you need to remember that I already know and like you, and I've already agreed to dom you. You don't have to pretend." He pursed his lips, frowning. "And frankly, if they've made you feel this nervous about being around a dom outside a scene who you haven't even made a contract with, then they're worse than assholes, and I'd seriously like to find them and have a 'talk' with them."

Stiles smiled and relaxed a little more. "Thank you Derek," he said honestly. "Most of them are probably not even proper doms, they probably don’t have any sort of training in how to do anything and they just consider themselves doms," he said, meeting Derek's eyes again. It was so strange the way Derek could just clear away the bad things and give him a guideline to follow - probably without even really noticing it. "Their so-called ‘training’ wasn't good either - that was something I didn’t find out until later, but at the time they pushed me far enough for me to almost give up subbing altogether. Don't get me wrong, I love submitting for someone but it...with them I felt wrong about it."

"I'm glad you didn't," said Derek. "I'm sure your submission is wonderful. And, honestly...I don't like the way Kate took that from me. I'm glad it didn't happen that way for you, too." After Kate, Derek had withdrawn from BDSM altogether for a while. His first attempt at subbing after that had nearly driven him to a panic attack. It was a long time before he tried domming, and found that he was able to enjoy some things again that Kate had ruined for him. The more he dommed, the more he realized how dreadful Kate had really been. Domming was about taking care of someone, not...what she did.

"Do you want to tell me what she put you through? You don't have to, of course, but I wouldn't mind knowing. Mostly because I’m your friend and if I can help in any way, I want to, but also because I don’t want to overstep any boundaries you might have. Clearly what she did to you wasn't good at all, and she probably wasn't even a proper dom when it comes down to it. Maybe...if you ever want to share, you can. I mean, I don't mind listening, I’m good at that," Stiles said with a smile.

"She just...she liked me to feel off-balance," Derek explained. "She liked to feel her power over me by making me feel powerless." There wasn't any one thing she did, any one moment Derek could point to, but the sick feeling she'd rooted in his chest, the feeling that something about his was wrong, had taken a long time to go away. "She moved the goalposts a lot, she was inconsistent about respecting safewords, she pushed my limits even when I didn't really want her to, she liked verbal humiliation but I could never tell how much she meant it, and she was really shitty about aftercare." Derek shrugged. "It's made me very careful about how I dom. I like to be very clear about expectations, very clear about limits. There are certain things I don't enjoy doing, even if the sub I'm playing with likes them - any sort of humiliation or objectification, particularly, but the harsher kinds of pain-play as well."

Stiles couldn't help it - he reached out and took Derek's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I’m sorry she did that to you. You deserve better than that and I get it, I’m the same way about possessiveness - I can handle a couple of hickies and kisses in public but one of the guys I subbed for...he loved leaving bruises in visible places and he'd get furious if I covered them. He made it seem like I was his property, like I was a piece of furniture, so I get it, kind of. I can live without humiliation, it’s fine, really - the same goes for pain-play and objectification," he added with a soft smile.

Derek nodded. "I can avoid that sort of possessiveness. Actually, that leads pretty well into the contract conversation." Derek had some standard questions he always asked - the conversation that followed may vary, but some things he always wanted to know. "So...what do you like? What do you not like? What do you want? And what do you hate? You can tell me as much or as little as you want, as long as it isn't going to cause us trouble in a scene," he added.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that," Stiles said honestly. "I like a lot of different things, being tied up is probably my favourite thing though - as cliche as that sounds. I like restraint and a bit of pain, but I don't think I’m a painslut - even though I've been called that," he said with a shrug. "As to what I don't like, it’s having my limits pushed and being with someone possessive. I don't enjoy passing out and scat is definitely not my thing either. I don't mind golden showers but I’m not a huge fan and I don't want that to happen on a bed ever again," he said, shuddering dramatically. "As to what I want...I want to fly. I want to be teased to the brink of being unable to handle it...and I do love pleasing my master."

The way Stiles said he wanted to fly took Derek's breath away, just a little, at the image. "I think I can handle that," he said, voice deep with a combination of arousal and what one of his subs had called his 'dom voice'. "Restraint, teasing, a little pain, pleasing me...with restraints, do you prefer something like handcuffs, or ropes? And teasing, do you prefer to be restrained, with a cock-ring perhaps, or to have me slow down when you get close, or to have me make you pull yourself back?" There were lots of ways to tease, after all.

"Really? Because flying is had to get me to do," Stiles whispered softly, shivering at that voice, eyes darkening slightly. "Flying is meant like...you know when some subs say they want to feel their heart soar? But also literally - I've never been been airborne, never been without my feet on the ground or bed or something like that," he said honestly. "As far as restraints go, I’m okay with all of it, and when it comes to teasing I prefer it if my dom slows down or I'm wearing a cockring - I’m not good at pulling myself back but...I would like to learn if you can teach me that. Oh,” he added. “I have two things I don't think we should do. Penetrative sex...I mean, you can put fingers and all that in me but I don't think your dick should go there. Sorry, I just...feel like that’s for something more than what we are agreeing to right now. The next thing you might find a little odd: not kissing on the mouth, and my reason for that is that you're my dom, not my lover," he explained, hoping Derek would understand

Derek nodded. "If that's what you want, then that's fine. Kissing in other places is alright, though?" he checked. "I may not be your 'lover', as you put it, but there is always...care, and tenderness, in a good scene, and kissing is one of my favourite ways to express that." And gentle touch, and loving words, but sometimes they weren't right for the moment. "I don't exactly have the set-up to do suspension bondage here, but I do know how, so we could work something out. As to the metaphorical flying...I'll do my best."

"It is, for now at least. It’s just, I've never really...let anyone kiss my lips - ever - and so far people have respected it so...I guess I just want to keep doing that until I find the dom that makes my body sing," Stiles said with a smile. "And we can work our way towards the flying, it’s fine by me, really," he added honestly.

“Then I think we’ll do very well together,” Derek said, smiling. “I understand if kissing is something you want to keep special and set aside, and I promise to respect that. Now, safewords? And names? When we’re in a scene, you can call me Derek, or Sir, or...you seemed interested in having a master? So long as it’s respectful, any of those are acceptable. Is there anything you would particularly like me to call or not call you?”

"Safewords are ‘inferno’ for stopping everything and ‘fire’ for slowing down," he said honestly with a smile at Derek. "And I will use your name respectfully, but during a scene I'd only ever call you Derek if I put Master in front of it, because otherwise it'll just make me a bit uncomfortable outside a scene," Stiles admitted. "As for what you call me, I don't really mind. I'm not a huge fan of whore and being called a toy, but I found out that I really like being called ‘boy’," he told Derek.

“Mm,” Derek hummed contemplatively. “Sweet boy? Pretty boy? Do you want me to avoid calling you by name in a scene, to help separate it from daily life?” It was probably a good idea to have that sort of separation. Especially considering the way Stiles had been acting when Derek showed up.

"I can handle you using my name as long as there's something in front of it, like I would do with Master Derek. I'm going to need some separation from daily life and scenes, otherwise I'm just going to mix it all up," Stiles said honestly. "Sweet boy and pretty boy is great," he said, feeling a slight shiver run down his spine. "But just calling me boy or baby boy or anything else you want is fine."

"So, to sum up," Derek said, "Restraints and bondage of all kinds are good; suspension bondage is something you want to try; teasing is good; me controlling your orgasms is good; me requiring you to control your orgasm is something you'd like to learn; obedience is good; and you want to get deep enough into subspace to 'fly',  Humiliation, objectification, possessiveness, penetrative sex, and kisses on the mouth are all out. Mild pain-play is acceptable, but nothing intense. I call you 'boy' or some variant in a scene; you call me, Sir, Master, or Master Derek. Safewords are 'fire' to slow down, and 'inferno' to stop. The colour system is also acceptable. All good?" he checked.

Stiles listened to everything Derek was saying and nodded once he was done. "Yes, that's it. Unless you have more you'd like to add?" he asked softly, smiling a bit more brightly now. He was excited about getting to do this again, and hopefully this time he wasn't going to either get a panic attack or feel unsatisfied once they were over. He knew that he should probably tell Derek everything, and he would at some point, but he was worried Derek would pull away from him if Stiles admitted to having a crush on him and right now he really needed to feel satisfied.

Derek shook his head. “That’s all satisfactory.” He smiled a little at Stiles’ enthusiasm and let his voice deepen. “Now, I propose that, so we can get used to each other, we do some domestic things - I’ll dom you while we clean up after dinner, you can kneel for me while we watch some TV, and then we’ll have a little fun. No ropes, no cuffs, no toys...just you pleasing me.”

Stiles smiled and nodded at that idea - he certainly wouldn't mind doing that at all. "Yes, okay. That I can handle, sir," he said with a playful wink at him, smiling as he stood up. He waited for Derek to give him orders as he grabbed their plates and began walking to the kitchen with them.

“Did I ask you to do that, sweet boy?” Derek began, voice deep and smooth, halting Stiles in his tracks. “You’re very good to think of it, but in future I’d like you to wait for my instructions. Is that understood?”

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks and then he slowly turned around, bowing his head a little. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to do anything you didn't want. I just thought that the faster I got this done, the faster I could get to relax by your feet." he said softly. "I'm really sorry, sir."

“It’s alright, sweet boy, I understand,” Derek soothed, placing a calming hand on the back of Stiles’ neck. “But it’s not your job to choose right now. It’s your job to listen to me, and do what I say.” He stepped closer, letting the difference in height and muscle mass and posture make him loom a little over Stiles. “You will kneel at my feet tonight, sweet boy,” he murmured. “But it will be exactly when I choose - no sooner, and no later.”

Stiles took a sharp inhale of breath when Derek leaned over him like that and he nodded eagerly. "Understood, sir," he said, standing there with the dirty plates in his hands, hating himself for already having fucked up and displeased Derek.

“Good boy,” Derek praised. “You had exactly the right idea - you were just a little enthusiastic. Into the kitchen now,” he directed, guiding Stiles with a hand in the small of his back. “I like the place I live to be clean and tidy.”

Stiles nodded and he followed the orders, walking into the kitchen with their plates, and smiled softly. It felt good to give up control again, even if it was only a matter of clearing off the table after their dinner. It was a start and he could already feel how he was falling into a slight subspace state.

They washed the dishes together, Stiles drying so that Derek could subtly control what he was doing. When the last of them had been washed, Derek drained the sink and dried his hands as he waited for Stiles to finish. Finally, Stiles was standing in front of him again, eyes cast down. “Good boy,” said Derek softly. “Let’s watch some television.”

Stiles could feel the calm wash over him. He felt so much better when he could relax and let someone else control what he was doing. He didn't need to think everything over repeatedly like he usually would and it ensured that he was way less stressed and erratic in his behaviour. Once they finished their dishwashing Stiles stopped in front of Derek, looking to the floor like a good submissive. A shiver rushed through him at the praise: it felt good to hear that from Derek. He then walked after Derek, watching him sit down in his favourite arm chair and Stiles took a pillow, placing it by the side of that chair before kneeling on it.

They watched for a while - Derek didn’t really pay much attention to the screen. He’d chosen something mindless, some reality show that neither of them cared much about, so Stiles would stay in his headspace and Derek could plan. He hadn’t really had details in mind when he’d first suggested his plan for the evening, after all. It was difficult, too, to drag his attention away from Stiles, kneeling so sweetly at his side. He’d been right: Stiles’ submission was beautiful. He was beautiful. Seeing that energy that bubbled up inside of him subside into calm, his bright eyes wide in his face as he looked up at Derek, relying on him, offering trust and obedience with both hands...it was wonderful.

Stiles was happy like this, he could lose himself completely in subspace just trying to please his master and he loved it, loved how he didn't have to think but just listen and obey. It worked out well for him, especially with a guy like Derek who was always so seemingly calm even with raging emotions; it was a calm that seeped into Stiles and he leaned closer to his master. Stiles’ mind, however, was coming up with ideas of what Derek would do next and it had him almost jumping with anticipation. He eventually looked up at Derek after about half an hour of the same boring reality show and smiled softly, one hand reaching out and gently rubbing Derek's knee. "Sir? Can we maybe do something else now?" he asked softly, already moving to get up even if he hadn't exactly been allowed.

Derek suppressed a smile at Stiles’ eagerness, but pressed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him down. “Did I say you could get up, boy?” he asked softly, a little dangerously, raising his eyebrows. “I’ve already told you once tonight, you need to wait for my instructions. You may always ask for what you want, but I will choose what we do.” Then he did smile. “But, since you ask, we will do something different.” He was glad he had planned, now. He knew exactly what he wanted to happen next. “Go into my bedroom, strip, kneel by the bed, and wait for me,” he ordered. There were a few things he wanted to do before he joined Stiles, but mostly, he wanted to make Stiles wait. He needed to learn to be patient.

Stiles took a deep breath to calm himself down and nodded slowly at those words. "Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir" he said, relaxing and when Derek gave him the order he got up hurriedly. "See you soon, Master Derek," he said with a fond smile, eyes still cast down as he rushed towards Derek's bedroom, undressing himself and neatly folding his clothes despite his eagerness and then he knelt down by the bed, his stance perfect and calm even if he was a bubble of energy that needed to be spent. He could feel the tension seeping away already from just having a master.

Derek went into the kitchen to put together a plate of snacks for afterwards, and collect a couple of water bottles. He also took off his shoes and jacket, but kept the rest of his clothes on. He was using all the cues he could to reinforce his dominance tonight. He didn’t want to push Stiles too hard, but he had to overcome their usual, very equal, dynamic. When he thought Stiles had waited long enough, he returned to his bedroom, smiling slightly at Stiles’ perfect posture. “Good boy,” he praised. “I’m glad to see you can follow instructions when they’re given.” He paused a moment, to let that sink in. “Here are some more: I’m going to sit down on the bed. You will kneel in front of me, take me out of my pants, and open your mouth.”

Stiles was waiting impatiently for Derek to join him in the bedroom. He needed to see him and feel him badly by now but Derek was taking his sweet time getting ready for whatever they would be doing. Stiles got a little lost in thought as he kneeled there, so when Derek joined him he let out a startled gasp and jumped in surprise, because he hadn't heard Derek enter, but he heard the praise. He smiled softly, eyes still aimed at the floor and as Derek moved over and sat down Stiles blushed at the order he was given. He hadn't expected it to start out like that but he wasted no time moving to get in front of him and he pulled open his pants, easing his cock out and he began to lick and suck on the tip of it.

"Stop," said Derek firmly, making Stiles freeze. "That's three times tonight that you've tried to anticipate me, boy. Once might be an accident, twice might be you getting used to me, but three I will not accept." He moved back a little, withdrawing from Stiles' mouth, and tilted his head upwards, so Stiles could look him in the eye. "Since you were so eager to do so, you will suck me until I come, but you will keep your hands behind your back. From now on, you will be entirely still except for your mouth, unless I move you or I order you to move. You may suck me, and you may speak. Nothing else."

Stiles gasped and he blushed a little, looking up at Derek, his lips wet and shiny with saliva. He felt a little sad that he had been too eager but he had needed it really badly and the way Derek had made him wait had him on edge. He moved his arms behind his back and wrapped his hands around each other to keep them there before taking the cock back into his mouth, sucking eagerly, taking more and more inside of his mouth, doing his absolute best to get Derek off.

Derek hummed in encouragement - Stiles really was very good at this - but did his best to hold himself back. Stiles had wanted to be teased...well, he would be teased. And after all, it would be unpleasant if he bucked into Stiles' mouth at the wrong moment when Stiles didn't have his hands free to hold Derek back. So Derek held himself still, letting his pleasure show in moans and gasps and praising repetitions of, "good, sweet boy", and "just like that, darling", and "a little more, pretty thing".

Stiles was loving the moans and gasps and they were going straight to his own erection and he closed his eyes, moving his mouth faster and when Derek said he was close Stiles deep throated him once more, wanting to have Derek come down his throat because a part of him found it hot in its own way, hot as in both warm and arousing.

Derek sat, panting, in the after-glow for a few moments before he turned his attention back to Stiles. He may have come already, but the scene wasn't over, and Stiles needed to know that. "That was wonderful, sweet boy," Derek praised, withdrawing from Stiles' mouth. "You were very, very good at that, and you pleased me very much." He wiped a drop of come from the corner of Stiles' mouth with his thumb and offered it to him.

Stiles swallowed almost every drop and he did so eagerly. He licked his lips and sucked on the thumb that was offered to him like that. He was happy to know their scene hadn't ended just yet because he was hard too and he wanted as well as needed more, needed release and needed to feel the calm that came with being in a scene to last a little while longer.

"Now that you have pleased me, beautiful boy," Derek said, "It's my turn to pleasure you. The rules still apply: you may talk as much as you wish, but you must be still unless I move you or tell you to move. Up on the bed, please," he instructed. "Lie on your back, with your hands above your head - or you can put them under the pillow if you think you'll need the reminder. I won't be using any restraints on you tonight: you'll have to be still for me all by yourself."

Stiles smiled at that and he nodded eagerly. He moved to get onto the bed and he stretched the way Derek told him to. His arms slipped under a pillow just to make sure he didn't do anything more that he shouldn't, he didn't want to make a fourth time. He looked up at Derek, excited about what was to come because there had never been a Dom who did anything like this for him.

“Very good, sweet boy,” Derek said quietly, kneeling over Stiles to kiss his forehead, then his cheeks. He really, really wanted to kiss Stiles on the mouth now, but he had agreed, so he couldn’t. Instead he tried to show it all with the touch of his lips on Stiles’ skin, working down his jawline, kissing and nipping lightly at his neck, but always moving further downward, noting places that made Stiles gasp and moan, and lingering there a little before moving on.

Stiles had never known his body to be especially sensitive. Sure, he reacted to being touched and sure, he was a little sensitive, but nothing like right now with Derek moving his mouth down his body like that. He found himself gasping and moaning more often than not, and he felt pretty confused about it, because he hadn't ever been that easy to get a reaction from. He closed his eyes, arching up to the touch of Derek's mouth as he reached his hips: for some reason there was a spot on the middle of his hip that had him moaning in surprised pleasure and his eyes shot open, sending Derek a lust-clouded heavy lidded look.

“Still,” Derek cautioned, hiding a grin at Stiles’ reaction, and focused on the spot that had made him moan, kissing and suckling it. He drew back to blow across it, letting the temperature contrast make Stiles shiver, before leaning in again. After a little longer, he added teeth, nipping and worrying at it, then biting hard enough that it would bruise - a small one, as promised - and soothing it with his tongue. He ignored Stiles’ cock, hard and darkening near his cheek, until Stiles was begging, then withdrew completely.

Stiles whimpered needily and he closed his eyes, aching up towards his mouth again every time he moved away and his hands twitched below the pillow, wanting to reach down and pull Derek to his erection but the fact that he couldn't without upsetting the Dom only had him even harder and he couldn't help the long line of needy moans that left his lips repeatedly. "Oh God please... Please please please Master Derek, fuck... Please... More... Please" he begged "I need you to touch my cock, please, I need you so bad...I want to come, can I please come, can you please, please, make me come sir?" He begged, barely able to make a full sentence and he hadn't known Derek would have that kind of effect on him when nobody else had ever done that. He had never been one to beg easily, because usually begging became something humiliating, so he had stayed away from it, but Derek seemed to like it.

Derek sat back. “No, sweet boy,” he said, implacably. “I will not.” Stiles keened. “You have done everything right for me tonight, my dear, except that you have been impatient,” Derek explained, still not touching Stiles, watching his erection slowly subside. “So now you will wait. Tonight, what you do is my choice, unless you safeword. Your movement is my choice. Your orgasms,” he said meaningfully, “are my choice. You will come when I want you to. No sooner, no later.” Seeing that Stiles had calmed down somewhat, Derek moved to the end of the bed, nudging Stiles’ legs apart so he could kneel between his feet. “Keep your legs like this, please, sweet boy, until I tell you to move them,” he instructed. This time, he used his hands, tracing long strokes up Stiles’ legs and back, with lighter, more tickling caresses lingering on his inner thighs, the backs of his knees, the soles of his feet. He rubbed the pressure points in Stiles’ feet, then moved away again; scraped fingernails down his thighs, then smoothed away the sting with gently pressure - always moving, always changing, almost randomly.

Stiles whimpered at that, his erection falling just a little bit "I'm sorry sir, I just...it's been...it's been so long since anyone has done this with me...sir, please...I'm sorry but I need it so badly." He whispered, blushing a little bit. He didn't know why he was so eagerly awaiting Derek's next move but he thought it was merely because it had been so long since anyone had bothered taking care of him like that. He closed his eyes again and leaned back on the bed, body hot all over and he was completely filled with red glowing desire.

“You don’t have to apologise for what you need, beautiful boy,” said Derek, moving his hands higher, to sweep over Stiles’ torso, thumbing at his nipples. “You only have to ask me, and when I am ready, I will give it to you.” He punctuated the statement by finally reaching down to touch Stiles’ dick. He kept his motions slow, and his touch light - he wanted to drag this out - but he kept going, trying to express with his touch all the tenderness he felt for Stiles’ vulnerability, until Stiles’ cock was hard and leaking in his hand. He swiped his thumb over the tip one last time, and pulled back a little.

Stiles nodded and sent him a thankful look. The eagerness he felt was still there but he tried keeping a bit of a lid on it, just in case he did something stupid. Stiles hands twitched below the pillow once more but he held them firmly in place as Derek began stroking his cock. It was slow and teasing and the touch was so light it was barely there but Stiles' sensitive skin was feeling it and soon his erection was standing at attention for Derek, leaking a bit of precum.

Derek began to stroke Stiles’s cock again, firmer this time, texting, finding out what Stiles liked, what made him gasp and bite his lip to hold back cries of pleasure. “One thing I have not asked for, sweet boy, is your silence,” Derek said, amused. “I love to hear you moan for me.” And he dedicated himself to making Stiles do just that - to holding his cock in just the right way, to twisting his wrist perfectly on the upstroke, to fondling his balls with his spare hand, to pressing against his perineum with a thumb - everything he could to bring Stiles pleasure, to draw him closer and closer to the point of orgasm. And then, when Stiles was almost at the edge, Derek stopped.

Stiles was trying not to be too loud -  he tried to keep all the noises somewhat low, but Derek seemed to have made it his mission to make that impossible for him. He struggled even harder to keep quiet, not completely wanting to give Derek what he wanted, but after just one more minute of delicious torture he groaned in defeat, laid back and just allowed a string of gasps, moans, and cries of pleasure to leave his lips all while his lust-blown eyes were completely focused on Derek. As he felt himself get right to the edge he was about to moan out a warning, but Derek pulled away and he whimpered loudly, "Please, please, please, sir! I need to come, please let me come, please. I need it, need more so badly it's driving me crazy, please make me come, Master Derek."

“I will,” said Derek calmly, stroking Stiles’ hair to soothe him. “You’ll come soon, sweet boy. You’re being very good for me.” Stiles really was remarkably good. Derek had very carefully, deliberately driven him to desperation anyway, but apart from arching into Derek’s touch, he’d kept still like Derek asked. He’d always been polite, he hadn’t sworn at all, hadn’t forgotten Derek’s honorifics. “You’re a wonderful sub,” Derek added sincerely. “A little out of practice, but wonderful.” He had to admit, he enjoyed having an excuse to tease Stiles the way he wanted to. Speaking of which, he’d calmed down a little now. Time for the next part of his plan. He kissed Stiles’ forehead comfortingly, then kissed his way down Stiles’ torso again - more passionately this time, demanding instead of tender. And when he reached Stiles’ groin, he didn’t divert his path to Stiles’ hip: instead, he took Stiles’ cock in his mouth.

Stiles loved the compliments he was receiving: Derek was clearly very happy with him and the way he was reacting which made him even happier than before. He moaned eagerly as Derek began kissing down his body and he loved the demanding kisses, the slightest scrape of teeth against his body and all his hot spots. It had him going crazy for more and he arched up against the mouth, unable to stop himself from doing so. He closed his eyes as Derek wrapped his lips around his cock, moaning needily at the intense feeling of a hot, wet mouth that was driving him to the brink all over again. "Please, please please! I neeed to come, I need it now...I'm so close...I'm going to come...Please...please don't pull back this time. Please Master Derek!" He whimpered out.

Derek didn’t move away, but he wrapped his hand firmly around the base of Stiles’ cock. Above him, Stiles gasped, almost sobbing, and keened in desperation. Derek suckled lightly, soothingly, stroking the thumb of his free hand over Stiles’ hip. After a little while, he pulled off with a quiet pop, so he could reassure Stiles verbally. “Shh, shh...you’re perfect, sweet boy,” he murmured, “but you’re going to wait until I choose, and if you won’t hold yourself back, then I’ll help you be good for me, alright?”

Stiles whimpered in sheer desperation, he needed to come so badly, he loved being played with and teased and this was perfect but he was desperate to come by now. "Please...Master I need to come so badly...please," he begged him again and again. He was trembling and sobbing from holding it all back and he was loving it, it was just what he needed and wanted, Stiles could feel himself slipping in towards subspace, begging still as Derek continued to tease him but the words stopped making sense to him after a while.

Stiles was beautiful under Derek’s hands and mouth, and as his begging became less and less coherent, Derek realised he had managed to tip Stiles over the edge of subspace. It was awe-inspiring, and Derek made sure he said so in between kisses on Stiles’ cock. “You’re wonderful,” he murmured. “Beautiful, incredible, perfect, sweet boy. Such a gorgeous sub for me, so obedient, so good, my perfect, beautiful boy.” At last he slipped Stiles’ cock into his mouth again, taking it as deep as he could, let go of the base, and hummed.

Stiles cried out in intense pleasure. It had been too long since he had been in subspace, it had never felt so good to be like that though, there was just something about doing it with Derek that was so very different from how things had been with anyone else as his dom. Derek took him in deep and he cried out loudly "Please, can I come Master?" He begged, holding himself back with all the power he could muster because he hadn't been allowed just yet.

Derek pulled off, seriously impressed by Stiles’ question. At this point he considered releasing Stiles to be implicit permission, and the fact that Stiles was still holding himself back… “Come for me, wonderful boy,” he said, voice deep with both arousal and the rush of power and control that came from having such an obedient sub. “Let me see you, sweet thing.”

Stiles was almost overwhelmed with the need to come but he wanted to show Derek just how good a submissive he could be when he put his mind to it. He closed his eyes as he was finally allowed to come and he threw his head back, coming with a cry of his master's name spilling over his lips, bursts of cum landing on himself and he calmed down slowly, panting for breath and he opened his eyes, looking at Derek. "Thank you Master Derek," he whispered, still breathing heavily.

Derek stroked his hair affectionately. “Thank you, sweet boy. You were so good for me, so patient,” he praised. He leaned over to kiss Stiles on the forehead. “You did everything I wanted, beautiful boy, and you were perfect.” He kept up the contact and a low murmur of praise as Stiles calmed down, then began to shift them more clearly from scene into aftercare. “You can move now, sweet boy,” he instructed. “Can you bring your arms out from under the pillow please?”

Stiles smiled at the praise and he leaned closer to the gentle caresses on his body, bringing his arms down when he was allowed to and he cuddled up against Derek, aftercare was almost as great as the scenes themselves to Stiles and he loved the way Derek cared for him, the praises and the gentle voice. "Thank you Derek, I'm...I feel a lot better now" he said as he got back from subspace and got out of the entire submissive mentality, looking at the other male. "I really enjoyed doing a scene with you" he said as he slipped back to his normal self.

“Let me look after you for a bit more, please, Stiles?” Derek asked. “That was pretty intense for you. I want to make sure you’re properly levelled out before I leave you alone for long.” When Stiles nodded, Derek ducked out of the room to get the things he’d left in the kitchen before they started - sliced fruit, cheese, chocolate, and a couple of water bottles. “Here,” he said, passing a water bottle to Stiles. “You’re probably a bit dehydrated. You can get started on that while I get you a washcloth from the bathroom.”

Stiles smiled softly. "Of course, I'm definitely okay with some cuddling and aftercare. It's always nice," he said softly and when Derek spoke again he simply nodded, leaning back and closing his eyes. He ate a bit of the fruit and chocolate before practically draining the entire bottle of water in one go, meeting Derek's eyes when he returned with a damp cloth and started to dry them off. "That was really good though, thank you. Honestly Derek, it's been a long time since I've felt so good about submitting."

“The thanks are all mine, Stiles,” Derek demurred. “You were beautiful; I’m glad I could do that for you.” Moving a little slower than usual to give Stiles the chance to object, Derek got onto the bed and sat against the headboard - casual, but close enough for reassuring touch if Stiles needed it. “You were perfect for me,” he said again, knowing that no sub could hear that too often, “but did I do what you wanted? We were initially talking about something fairly simple, but that was quite intense.”

Stiles moved closer to him and cuddled up against him, his head in Derek's lap. He smiled softly at the praises and blushed slightly, looking up at him. "Thank you, and yes, you did do what I wanted, what I needed. It was perfect, Derek," he said softly. "It’s been too long since I've done that for anyone - it's been too long since I've had to hold back, too. It was intense and just what I needed," he said with a smile.

Derek hid a sigh of relief. “I’m very glad to hear that,” he murmured, savouring the quiet intimacy of the two of them. He wasn’t entirely sure how to transition them back from master and boy to friends and roommates. They were in some strange in-between space at the moment, one that Derek enjoyed, but essentially, it was the morning-after problem - at some point, normal life was going to intervene and they’d have to leave. Or separate, at least.

Stiles smiled softly at him and stretched out, closing his eyes. He felt calm and content for the first time in a very long time. He moved so he was laying more comfortably and in a matter of moments he was asleep, snoring lightly, next to Derek, head still on the other man’s lap. He looked completely relaxed for the first time in a long time: all the tension was gone from his body, and it was clear he had needed to submit to somebody.

Well, that was one way to deal with it, Derek thought. He smiled at Stiles, got up to take off his shirt and pants, and slipped back into bed in his boxers. "Good night," he said quietly, kissing Stiles on the forehead. "Sleep well."

Stiles hummed lowly in his sleep and curled up against Derek when he laid down by his side, enjoying the warmth of the other’s body. He had never actually slept next to anyone before, so waking up was going to be a surprise.

\-----

Stiles slept for a very long time, longer than he normally would - thank God it was the weekend. He woke up, stretched out and smiled as he saw Derek next to him. He slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake Derek up, and he walked to the kitchen to make coffee and some breakfast for them both.

Derek woke slowly, realising only gradually that Stiles wasn’t there. His spot in the bed wasn’t cold yet, though, so he couldn’t have been up long. Hopefully he was still okay with things now he was in a more normal headspace. He took a deep breath, soaking in the warmth of his bed for a moment longer, then got up, dug a pair of sweatpants out of his dresser, and went out to the kitchen. “Good morning,” he said, a little tentatively.

Stiles jumped slightly as he heard Derek's voice. He had been listening to music, singing along and dancing and hadn't heard him at all. "You scared me," he said with a laugh. "And good morning. It's been a while since I felt this good," he said, smiling, continuing to cook the scrambled eggs with a couple of vegetables and some ham in there. "How are you feeling?"

Derek smiled back. “I’m feeling good too. Any chance there’s enough there for me?” Stiles was a really good cook, and Derek always appreciated the chances he got to enjoy it. “Also, coffee. Please tell me there’s coffee.”

Stiles laughed softly "I've made plenty, I was sure you'd be hungry too when you woke up - and of course there's coffee, I don't work in the mornings without it." he said, smiling softly. He hugged Derek quickly before putting the food onto a couple of plates, putting a little grated cheese on his own and looking at Derek "Cheese?" he asked softly.

“Thanks,” said Derek, nodding, and grabbed a mug to pour himself some coffee. “I’ll get forks out,” he offered, doing so as he spoke, and settled himself at the breakfast bench. “That looks really good.’

Stiles smiled and took the plates to the bench, putting them down before sitting down next to Derek. "Thank you, Derek, enjoy," he said with a bright smile, starting to eat his own food.

They ate in comfortable silence, sitting close enough together that they nudged each other occasionally as they did. Derek enjoyed the contact - he was a tactile man, even if he seemed stand-offish at first. He finished first, and quietly went over to the sink to start on the dishes.

Stiles smiled softly and finished his meal before carrying his empty plate to the sink. He started drying off, the silence still comfortable between them as they stood there, finishing up with ease. "I want you to know that I’m very grateful for last night,” Stiles said with a fond smile at Derek. “I haven't felt this good in ages."

Derek smiled back. “You’re very welcome,” he said quietly. “It was pretty special for me, too.” Honestly, it ranked up there with some of his best experiences domming. Stiles had been so responsive, so eager...so beautiful. It made Derek look at him differently. He knew he shouldn’t. It had been, essentially, a one-night stand. He couldn’t let it fuck up their friendship, especially since he was the one to suggest it. And yet… “I’d be happy to help you out again, if you ever needed it,” Derek offered.

"It was?" Stiles asked eagerly at that admission and he blushed a little. "I'm happy that it was - I was worried, when we first started, that I would be a huge disappointment to you because I was a little too eager and a little out of practice," he admitted. At Derek’s offer he looked up, smiling brightly. He knew he shouldn't read more into it than a friend helping out a friend, but he wanted it to be more than just that. He wanted Derek as his dom. Not that it would happen - Derek didn't exactly seem interested in that.

“Hey,” said Derek gently. “There’s no way you would have disappointed me last night. If we’d had an established relationship and broken our rules, then yes, it would be a possibility.” Derek privately wished they could have that sort of relationship. “But everything about you last night was a wonderful surprise - I had no grounds for any expectations of your behaviour, and without expectations, there was no way you could disappoint me.”

Stiles shivered slightly. He wanted something like that desperately but he couldn't tell Derek because what would his roommate think if he started hitting on him and saying how he wished they could be more and shit like that, so he kept quiet and just nodded slowly. "Okay, that I can understand. We aren't together so you can't expect me to know how you want things - on top of that you have no idea how much training I have or anything like that." Then he added, "Now you know a little, so our next scene together will definitely be even better."

“That would be impressive,” Derek remarked. Last night had been pretty amazing. He shifted nervously. “You would...want that, then?” he asked. “To do more scenes with me, I mean.” Now that the thought was in his head, he couldn’t escape the image of the toy box that had started this whole thing, and all its contents that he could enjoy with Stiles.

Stiles smiled at him. "Indeed it would - this scene we had was very intense. The next one probably will be too," he said with a smile just as they finished up. "Would you like some more coffee?" he asked as he took his mug from before, trying not to feel too guilty about how they'd just cleaned it. He smiled at Derek’s question and nodded. "I would love to do more scenes with you, Derek, I really would. I loved this first one, I'll love the next one too, and you can have me for as long as you want," he said teasingly, half joking.

Derek caught his breath. The idea of having Stiles, of them being each other’s...He licked his lips nervously, gathering his courage. “I think I…” he said hesitantly, “...I’d like to ‘have’ you for, um, quite a while. As long as you’d let me,” he added, a little shyly.

Stiles' eyes widened almost comically and he nodded eagerly. “Yes! Yes, I'd love that, Derek.” He smiled delightedly. “So....I suppose we will be writing a three-month starting contract soon?" he asked. He wanted to do this right: to take his time and tell Derek everything, every hard limit and every soft limit he had and everything he loved.

Derek nodded. “...I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my co-author, SaneLunatic, who prompted this and wrote Stiles. Without those reactions, this - one of my first forays into both smut and d/s - would have completely flopped. The last couple of weeks working on this have been really fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
